<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>师生瘾 by FridayForHope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932835">师生瘾</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayForHope/pseuds/FridayForHope'>FridayForHope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>bts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22932835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayForHope/pseuds/FridayForHope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>（3）最后他选择放弃挣扎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>V/HOPE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>师生瘾</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*<br/>约炮草率不可取，炮友健康才可行。<br/>酒店清洁不放心，先在家里洗干净。<br/>文章部分属于情节需要，勿深究<br/> <br/>金硕珍在三人的小群里听说了这件事，不留余力地连刷十几个表情包以表达他的嘲笑之情，夹杂着朴智旻略显担忧的文字泡:号锡哥，没事吧?你连对面什么人都不知道哎! <br/> <br/>金硕珍随即说:怕什么，郑号锡还不会跑路吗? <br/> <br/>郑号锡已经生无可恋，他冷静地打字:没事，我看过对面资料，是邻校学生。<br/> <br/>朴智旻说:可是，网上资料可以伪装啊......万一他骗你怎么办。<br/> <br/>郑号锡:......<br/> <br/>金硕珍说:哈哈哈哈哈 <br/> <br/>郑号锡:那我就跑路吧，到时候哥哥弟弟速度来接驾(水汪汪)<br/> <br/>尽管郑号锡再抗拒，约定好的那一天仍然飞一般地就赶了过来，毕竟那天，金泰亨十分强势地把时间定在这周。他刚刚下课，无视凑上来想要问问题的一堆女生，便匆忙地赶去酒店，全然没有注意到他前脚刚出教室，后脚金泰亨也悄悄跟上来，去往同一个方向。<br/> <br/>他们之前又聊了几次，对面说自己自告奋勇定好了酒店。郑号锡很不放心，怕把自己弄疼，给他甩了几个链接教程过去，对面好久都没有回复消息，看来是吓着了，也有可能是羞到了。最后一条回复是酒店名称和房号，他说：请不要看到我就跑。</p><p>不一见面就跑也没有关系，郑号锡想，只要有一点超出预料以外的事情，他就走人，和时间才没有关系呢。</p><p>到酒店前台报上名字，显然对方提前报备过，前台服务员检查过身份证之后直接把房卡给了郑号锡，这点多此一举的细心让他舒服了一点，打开房门才发现炮友定的是豪华套房。</p><p>...既然是学生的话，就不要这样铺张浪费，郑号锡把公文包扔到一旁的沙发上，将自己铺平在柔软的床铺上。细心清扫过的床过于柔软，他几乎半个人都陷进去，虽然对脊柱不好，但是真的很舒服。一切有害的东西总是那么充满吸引力。</p><p>他放空了一会，抬腕看了一眼时间，离约定还有差不多半小时，是自己紧张过头来得过早。那作为合格的ONS，他需要先把自己的身体清理干净。</p><p>郑号锡褪去西服外套和马甲，赤脚走进浴室，他习惯先开水龙头，让雾气充满整个小小的空间，这样他就看不到自己令人生厌的身体。他抬头望向天空，虽然现在只是几块砖拼贴，里面嵌合一轮圆圆的灯泡。他抗拒这如毒似瘾的病，但也依赖着它生长出无数阴暗的快感。手指点了润滑液曲着伸进后穴的时候，郑号锡绝望地发现自己已经湿了，性器微微发硬，双腿打战几乎站不稳，雾气凝在皮肤上混着不知道什么液体从大腿根滑下，他在升腾而起的强烈性欲下绝望地扯住自己的头发，忍不住发出一点小声的呜咽。</p><p>扩张了大约十几分钟，郑号锡已经在情热的蒸腾下满面通红，他胡乱裹好浴衣，暗笑自己连约炮都能约得这样狼狈，他没想到，事情可以变得更糟糕。</p><p>门外有个男人背对着他坐在床沿，似乎是在发呆，郑号锡只来得及注意到这人穿衣风格很和他口味，下一刻却几乎是整个人冻僵在了原地，那个男人回过头来，缓缓露出笑容的脸却是他再熟悉不过的面孔。</p><p>金泰亨，他的学生，金融系的跑来上无聊又傻逼的政治课，他图什么？原来是这样，他撒谎说是别的学校的学生，他知道自己是“炮”老师，想要体验和老师约炮的背德和刺激感吗？他是系草，是好学生，什么人追不到，臭名昭著的老师比较适合约炮。他那天给的衣服，也是别有所想吗？</p><p>心绪乱了，呼吸也跟着乱了，郑号锡不自觉地后退几步，不知道作何反应，只知道自己所有裸露出来的地方一片冰凉，在金泰亨站起来叫了一声“郑老师”之后像被针扎那样的刺痛，继而火燎一般地灼烧起来。</p><p>原来他会说不要看到他就跑，是这样一回事啊。</p><p>金泰亨立在那里，很局促的样子，双手贴在裤子的缝合线上，又叫了一声：“老师...”<br/>他的表情和平常上课认真的样子并无二致，只是耳朵烧红了一圈，他凝视着郑号锡，而郑号锡只觉得无所适从。</p><p>半晌，郑号锡裹紧浴衣，走到离浴室最近的那一边床头坐下，也没看金泰亨，垂着眼睛说：“你知道我是谁，也肯定知道我不约本校学生，你走吧。”</p><p>而金泰亨，这个毛头小子，这个上课的时候总是用最热枕的目光注视他的学生，从另一边快步走上前，伸出的双手带着很浓的香水味道，按着郑号锡的肩膀把他压在了床上。</p><p>看着郑号锡凌乱地散在额前的头发和不知所措的眼神，金泰亨的呼吸重了一瞬，开口却是委屈的腔调：“老师，你答应过我的。”他按住想要动弹的老师，爬到床上跪在郑号锡身上，凑近了点，几乎是祈求的语气：“老师，跟我做好不好？”</p><p>郑号锡身后的润滑沾湿在浴衣上，呼吸逐渐急促起来，他最怕有人在床上叫他老师，因为他会硬。他太肮脏了，他害怕又渴求这个称呼。身上逐渐发热起来，呼吸不平，他看着注视着自己的金泰亨的眼睛，拒绝思考为什么不想和金泰亨上床。</p><p>因为金泰亨是他的学生，还是因为金泰亨是金泰亨。</p><p>理智和情欲开始打架，他顿了一下，问金泰亨：“你知道囚徒困境吗？”</p><p>察觉到郑号锡不再挣扎之后，金泰亨的手不安分地在他裸露的胸膛上抚摸着，闻言笑了笑：“老师的课我有在听，非零和博弈。”</p><p>郑号锡仰了仰头，努力让自己保持清醒：“那你应该知道，只有一种情况是最好的...”</p><p>“...嗯。”金泰亨不安地咬着嘴唇，他想直接向老师倾吐他的心声，但是这一定会吓跑他，所以他只是说：“我相信老师不会说出去，我不确定老师会不会相信我，但是求你了，我想跟你做。”</p><p>洗刷掉别人在你身上留下的痕迹。</p><p>情欲和理智的天平已经明显失衡，听到金泰亨的回答他反而松了口气，别的东西他也给不起。欲火缠身的时候他的意识好像忽然回到那个日光昏暗的下午，燥热的天气，濒死的蝉，冰冻可乐瓶身的水滴和伸过来揪他头发，逃无可逃的大手。</p><p>郑号锡的性器又挺了几分，把浴袍撑出一个小小的弧度，他小声说了一句：那么来操我吧。男孩脸上流露出明显的欣喜，在他青涩的唇试图吻上郑号锡的唇尖痣的时候他没有动弹，而是闭上眼睛，搂住身上人的脖子，任由自己陷入了情欲的漩涡。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>